The specific aims of this proposal are to develop methods for making 3,3'-bipyrroles, and 3,3-dihydrobipyrroles for the synthesis of the antitumor agent CC-1065. The core bipyrroles are to be elaborated into pyrroloindoles which can be linked together to give bis-pyrroloindoles and tris-pyrroloindoles suitable for screening as antitumor agents. This basic strategy will be adapted to the synthesis of CC-1065 itself.